As the brain is over 50% lipids, and traumatic brain injury (TBI) is the main cause of death among young adults and TBI victims often become drug addicts; We studied qualitative and quantitative lipids changes in brain tissue of a rat model of controlled cortical impact (CCI), over time (1, 3 and 7days post trauma), to understand progression of the pathology. The animals were divided into two groups control and CCI brains. We found lipid biomarkers that are reflected in CSF and plasma, and thus could be used for an early and rapid non invasive diagnosis and monitoring. Lipids distribution was mapped by mass spectrometric lipid imaging, to trace and follow lipids changes location in various areas of the brain. We invented a peptide drug, that when administered intravenously 30 minutes post trauma, stopped or significantly diminished progression of the damage. Intranasal administration within the same time frame gave an improved outcome, but was less effective. As our data turned out to be very promising, we believe that further work on the peptide drug would be beneficial. As the project is work intensive and requires expensive supplies, we are seeking funding for further testing of various dosages and regimen. Currently, we are preparing two manuscripts for publication for this project.